Starlight
by IHeartFantasy
Summary: Jayfeather and Dovewing have come back from the Tribe of Rushing Water, but not alone: they are bringing along a rogue who they believe is the fourth. But is she the one they need? And what about Hollyleaf? -DISCONTINUED-
1. Allegiances

**Hi everyone! I am back! Sorry for the long wait... **

**I have a new story up! Getting reared up for the new _Warriors _books, so I thought, _why not?_  
><strong>

**This document is purely for entertainment. I don't even know what will happen in the regular "The Forgotten Warrior" because I have't read it yet. Either way, enjoy!**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt  
>Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes<br>Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
>Warriors: Graystripe-long-haired gray tom<p>

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
>Apprentices:<br>Queens: Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)  
>Elders: Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat<p>

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw  
>Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom<br>Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom  
>Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom<br>Apprentice, Ferretpaw

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back  
>Apprentice, Pinepaw<p>

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
>Apprentice, Starlingpaw<p>

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat  
>Apprentices: Ferretpaw-cream-and-gray tom<p>

Pinepaw-black she-cat

Starlingpaw-ginger tom  
>Queens: Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles<p>

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat  
>Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom<p>

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom  
>Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat<br>Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom  
>Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom<p>

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom  
>Apprentice, Whiskerpaw<p>

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
>Apprentice, Furzepaw<p>

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes  
>Apprentice, Boulderpaw<p>

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead  
>Apprentices: Whiskerpaw-light brown tom<p>

Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom  
>Queens:<br>Elders: Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
>Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom<br>Apprentice, Hollowpaw  
>Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat<br>Apprentice, Willowshine  
>Warriors: Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat<br>Apprentice, Troutpaw

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat  
>Apprentice, Mossypaw<p>

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom  
>Apprentice, Rushpaw<p>

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom  
>Apprentices: Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom<p>

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom  
>Queens: Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat<p>

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
>Elders: Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat<p>

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A single clearing lay silent. Dark shapes sneaked into it from the trees and ground paths. Eyes glowed in the dark. No moon was there, and no stars shined. The forest was forever dark.

Sitting on a rock was a tabby tom, his head held high, amber eyes sweeping the clearing as cats ran inside. His tail twitched.

"Is everyone accounted for?" he growled. There was a murmur of meows, mews, and yowls among the crowd. "We are here today to discuss a newcomer to the Clans," the tabby meowed.

"A newcomer?" asked one black tom. "Since when? No new cat is known, Tigerstar."

"Yet, Breezepelt," Tigerstar told him. "She has yet to arrive. But she does posses a power-the ability we need most to win against StarClan."

Confused murmurs swept across the crowd. A brown tom with one black ear stood.

"And what exactly is this power?" he meowed.

"Thank you for asking, Antpelt," meowed Tigerstar. "We aren't very sure exactly what her powers are, but I feel the power-very, very strong. Enough, perhaps, to wipe out StarClan and the rest of the Clans."

A brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes looked up at Tigerstar, meeting his gaze. "But, can she sense right from wrong?" he asked. "We must make sure she cannot tell the difference, or else recruiting her will fail."

Tigerstar nodded at the tom. "Right Hawkfrost," he replied. "Which is why I'm going to assign a cat to watch her-learn her moves, her skills, what she can't and can do, and learn how she thinks and talks. Are there any vouleenters?"

No cat spoke. There were glances at one another, but no cat dared speak. No one seemed to want to take the task of watching a she-cat that lived outside the Clans.  
>Tigerstar's eyes narrowed. "No one at all?" he hissed. "Are you sure you want me to choose?"<p>

Cats shifted thier legs, looking at a cat, a tree, or the sky. No one wanted to take it, yet no one wanted to feel Tigerstar's wrath.

Hawkfrost rolled his eyes. "Cowards," he whispered. He stood and faced his father. "I'll do it, since these babies are too afraid to take the job," he mewed.

Tigerstar was surprised. "Are you sure, Hawkfrost?" asked Tigerstar. "You are already training Ivypool. Can you handle multi-tasking?"

Hawkfrost met Tigerstar's gaze without a flinch. "I can do it," he meowed sincerely. "Trust me."

"I trust you already Hawkfrost," Tigerstar replied. "You will watch the she-cat and report back at us."

Hawkfrost nodded. "What's her name?"

"Star."


End file.
